Revenge for my Losses
by ZodiacTheArcticBunny
Summary: My name is Zodiac Black. I am a white pooka with a light gray floral pattern on my head, shoulders and back. My husband, Pitch Black, has died because of the Guardians. It's time for me to bring fear and darkness into the world. It's time... for revenge. (Bad at summaries. :P)
1. Introduction

Revenge for my Losses

Snow fell softly as I began to hop into the deeper areas of the forest. I panted, my white fur stained with mud and snow. I finally came to a small opening in the forest. I was confused. '_Where's the bed?' _I thought, hopping forward. I saw dirt covering the entrance to the cave. I sighed and began to dig until I was able to squeeze through. I fell onto the hard rocky ground. I stood on my hind legs and sniffed. I picked up his scent and followed it. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw him sitting on the edge of his bed. "You called?" I asked softly, walking forward. He lifted his head and smiled weakly. "Ah, I thought you had forgotten me." he whispered. I chuckled. "How could I forget you, my love?" I replied, my silver-blue eyes shining brightly. He chuckled and motioned to me. I walked closer and sat down next to him. He let out a cough and sniffed. "Are you ok?" I asked. He shook his head. "It seems I am dying…" he said, letting out another cough. My brow furrowed with worry. "Are you sure it's not just a cold?" I replied, moving closer. He nodded. "Ever since the Guardians locked me down here, I haven't been able to feed off of fear. And now, my starvation is taking its toll." he said, hugging me gently. A tear fell down my cheek. "No. I won't let you die." I said. He gripped my fur tightly. "Please… Destroy the Guardians… For me…" he whispered. His grip softened and he died in my arms. His head rested upon my chest. I cried silently. My sadness melted into pure anger. "I will… My beloved, Pitch…" I hissed.


	2. First Fight

Revenge for my Losses

"Snow day!" Jack laughed, doing a flip in the air. He loved to bring winter to the kids in Burgess. After a day of hard work, Jack flew to the Pole and settled down. North was busy preparing for Christmas. "North, calm down. Christmas isn't until a few more weeks." Jack said. North looked at him. "Christmas is in a week, Jack! I don't have time to relax!" he said, picking up a few boxes. The elves ran around, trying not to get stepped on. "Shoo with your pointy heads!" he said, walking to his sleigh to put some gifts in. Bunny, Sandy and Tooth arrived. Bunny was painting eggs, Sandy was drinking all the eggnog and Tooth was barking out orders to her Mini-Fairies. "North, I was wondering. Why don't we all go for a walk through Burgess. I heard that it's really pretty at night." Tooth said. North grunted as he tossed the last load of gifts into his sleigh. "Hmm… Ok, then." North said. Nobody noticed that I was standing near the window, listening to their conversation. 'A walk through Burgess? Hmm, how lovely. That's my time to strike.' I thought to myself, grinning. I grabbed a few arrows and put them into my quiver. My bow was attached to my back. I had a few smoke bombs if I needed them. I tapped my foot three times and opened a hole in the ground. I hopped in and when the hole covered itself back up, a patch of emerald roses popped up.

The Guardians were in North's sleigh, speeding towards Burgess. I was already there when it began to get dark. The Guardians got out of the sleigh and walked around. I crouched on a small, snow covered building. My fur blended in. When they got close, I pulled out my bow and shot an arrow at them. It whizzed past them. "What the…?" Bunny said, hopping out of the way. The Guardians looked at the building I was on. They didn't see me. I hopped to another building. It was a bit closer to them. I shot another arrow. This time, Sandy shifted out the way. "Where are these arrows coming from?" Jack said, picking one up. I decided it was about time they saw who was shooting at them. I hopped off the building, did a small flip and landed on my paws. The Guardians gasped in surprise. Bunny looked at me. I narrowed my eyes and growled. "Back off, fuzzy." I hissed. Bunny pulled out a boomerang. I pulled out my bow. He immediately put his boomerang back. "I thought so…" I snarled in triumph. Bunny shook with fear as I got closer. Jack chuckled. 'Why are you so scared, Bunny. She's just a rabbit." Jack said, nudging him. "Jack, she's not just any rabbit. She's a British Arctic Pooka, the rarest and the strongest of the Pookas." he said. I smirked. "Why do you think my kind doesn't exist anymore?" he added. "Oh." Jack said. I chuckled as I passed by Bunny. He took a deep breath and inhaled my scent. Jack looked at Bunny awkwardly as Bunny began to follow me. I turned around just in time to see him tackle me to the ground. "Agh!" I hissed, kicking him off. He growled as he walked around me. Jack jumped forward to pull me off but North grabbed his hood and tugged him back. "No! Jack, leave them. Pookas always fight to see who's stronger." North explained as he watched me claw Bunny's back. He scratched my face. I hissed and I finally tackled him to the ground. Bunny panted as he got up and licked the wounds. I had a small scar on my left arm. My eyes flared in anger. "How dare you!" I hissed, jumping at him. He reacted quickly by kicking me in the jaw. There was a crack, a whimper and a thud as I fell to the ground. I was knocked out. "Whoa, Bunny, did you kill her?" Jack asked, nudging me with his staff. "No, you fool. I just knocked her out. But she'll be okay. Let's get moving before she wakes up. She'll tear my fur to pieces." Bunny said, jumping into the sleigh. Everyone followed. And then they left.

I woke up a few minutes after they left. I cracked my jaw and snarled. "You think you're so strong, Bunny? Well, let's see how strong you are against Krados…" I said, fading into the shadows.

_Hi, everyone! It's Zodiac and I have a challenge for all of you! If you can figure out who and what Krados is, I'll send the winner a sneak peek at Chapter 3. Good luck and have fun!_


End file.
